History In The Making
by Hoshikoxx
Summary: He's the down on luck teacher and she's the new cheerful assistant. Do the Math. Havoc x OC Alternate Universe.


Knocking on the door of the office, Jean Havoc waited to be called in. It wasn't very often that he was invited to speak with Principle Bradley, so he was expecting the worst. His luck hadn't been great recently what with his long term girlfriend breaking up with him just a few days before, so he hadn't been in the best of moods and perhaps that was having a ripple effect on his work as a teacher. Everyone knew it, even the students. Word seemed to spread like wildfire around here. Jean was not best pleased with that, but what's done is done.

"Come in." He heard a voice calling after a moment or two and reached the grab the handle, letting himself in to the room.

"Ah, Jean, come and sit down." Principle Bradley said with his usual warm smile. Although the man looked as soft as butter, he was probably the most terrifying man Jean had ever met in his entire life.

Quietly, the blonde male took a seat directly in front of Bradley's desk, lacing his fingers together.

"First of all I would like to say how sorry I am to hear about what happened between you and Solaris," The man began, and Jean felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but said nothing. "And secondly, to let you know that we will be having a new teaching assistant join our ranks."

Jean perked up at the sound of a new assistant. He had had a few under his wing in the past couple of years but it had been a while since then.

"Since they have been studying History, I thought it would be best to put them with you, seeing as you are one of our most experienced teachers." Bradley continued. "I hope that is okay with you."

"Y-yes, that's fine." Jean said, relieved that was all that was going on. "When will they be here?"

"The student is due to arrive tomorrow, so please make sure you come here first thing in the morning to meet them." Bradley said, offering Jean another warm smile. "You know the drill, let them observe for a few months, show them how you work with the students."

Jean nodded his head, rising from his seat and leaving the office.

-

The next day came around quickly. Jean had been wondering what his new assistant would be like. He was rather grateful, as having the extra help would certainly take a lot off of his shoulders. The last couple of trainees he had mentored had turned out to be... bland, if anything. Jean knew that History probably wasn't the most exciting subject to teach, to be honest he couldn't really remember how he'd fallen in to it. Most likely because it was one of the few things he was actually good at.

Inhaling the last of his cigarette and tossing it to the floor, Jean crushed the butt under his shoe before heading towards the Principle's office.

Rapping on the door with his knuckles, he entered and stuffed his hands in to his pockets. "Good morning Principle." He said formally, watching as the man looked up from some paperwork and smiled.

"Ah, good morning Jean. You're here early." Bradley said.

"So... where's the newbie?" Jean asked, scratching the back of his blonde hair casually.

"Right here!" A surprisingly chirpy and feminine voice called from behind him. Jean turned on his heel and came face to face with the biggest shock he'd had in a while.

The woman who stood before him was young, a lot younger than he'd imagined. She stood at around five foot ten (with heels on) and had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was a faint thistle colour, tied up in a bun with a couple of loose strands here and there. But the greatest surprise was that she was just that. A she. A female. Most of the History trainees he had mentored had been guys.

"Jean Havoc, this is Rini Matthews, you're new assistant." Bradley introduced.

Havoc realised his mouth was slightly ajar and shut it at once, taking her extended hand and shaking it briefly. She had the softest hands, he thought, before realising the room had gone quiet.

"Ah- uh, nice to meet you." Havoc said with a small chuckle, reaching up to scratch the back of his head again.

"Nice to meet you too." Rini said pleasantly, looking up at him expectantly.

"Um, I guess I should show you to the classroom?" Havoc said, side stepping and opening the door for her.

"Great!" Rini smiled, exiting the room.

Havoc looked back at Bradley, who was giving him an interesting look, and then shut the door behind him.

This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
